


Alternate Story: MC's Route

by Minseo Cho (eyaji)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU nobody asked for, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyaji/pseuds/Minseo%20Cho
Summary: An alternate story to Day 5 Bad Ending. When MC fails to unlock a route by the fifth day, her story is unlocked to the rest of RFA. / It's been four days since Minah Cho entered the RFA messenger and she has been very inactive, much to the boys' disappointment and Jaehee's annoyance. After the latter tells MC to discontinue the party preparations and to only proceed after she makes up her mind, MC has a mental breakdown on the chat and tells them she never asked for any of this. / Note to old readers: upon revisiting, I realized Mika was so close to Rika and I didn't want people thinking the "similarity" was intentional. I've changed MC's name to Minah (or more correctly Min-ah).





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is best read with the workskin on.

#### [23:15]

Zen has entered the chatroom.  
Jaehee has entered the chatroom.

Jaehee: Zen, how was your work out?

Zen: I was taking a break in between and I dozed off...  
I... had a strange dream.  
Can I ask you a weird question?  
Do you think Minah has fun reading our conversations?

Jaehee: I cannot answer.  
However, it is the fourth day since she first entered RFA.  
And she has barely logged into the messenger.  
We can only assume what that means.

Minah has entered the chatroom.

Zen: Oh, it's Minah!

Minah: Hi, Zen.

Jaehee: Hello, Minah.

Minah: You were talking about me?

Zen: I was just telling Jaehee about a weird dream I just had.  
In the dream, you were an imaginary person.  
It was convincing because... we've never seen your face or heard your voice.  
And you rarely come online here.  
Maybe Seven's just tricking all of us? Maybe he's trying to confuse us by creating an imaginary person called Minah Cho?

Minah: You can't trust me...?

Zen: No... It's not that. It's just because of the dream.

Minah: We might all just be robots. Haha!

Jaehee: ...

Zen: Omg. That's a better twist.  
You should write something with that. Of course, it has to be horror!

Minah: You know, I just might. I'll make sure to tell you if I do.

Zen: Sorry for saying weird things. My dream was just so weird... I think I'm just overreacting.

Jaehee: Perhaps your mind has gone into overdrive, trying to explain Minah's absence.

Minah: ...

Zen: I should just shake it off and go to bed.

Jaehee: That sounds best.

Minah: Then, good night, Zen.

Zen: Yup. ^^

Zen has left the chatroom.

Jaehee: Please do not overthink what I said.

Minah: It's fine. You were just stating facts.

Jaehee: Yes, I was...

Minah: Good night, Jaehee.

Minah has left the chatroom.

#### [05:00]

Minah has entered the chatroom.

Jaehee: Something is wrong.

Minah: What is it?

Jaehee: Yoosung was saying some very strange information on the chatroom this morning and left.  
Luciel is not picking up his phone.

Zen has entered the chatroom.

Jaehee: Zen, have you met up with Yoosung?

Zen: I went to his house but he's not there!

Jaehee: I think we should all look for him as it does not seem like he went out for an errand.

Zen: I'll go to Seven's house, but keep trying to call him too.  
I'll keep trying to call Yoosung.

Jaehee: Alright. Take care.

Zen has left the chatroom.

Jaehee: And Minah,  
I think it'd be a good idea not to proceed with the party preparations  
until we find Yoosung and check his mental stability.

Minah: Okay.

Jaehee: I'm going to go and help look for Yoosung now.  
...  
Next time, proceed after you make up your mind.

Minah: ...  
What?  
What is that supposed to mean?

Jaehee: ...

Minah: Proceed with what? Make up my mind about what?  
And what is that accusing tone?

Jaehee: I am not accusing you of anything. 

Minah: Then what are you doing exactly?

Jaehee: I was simply pointing out the dangers of making commitments you were not sure to keep.

Minah: You're talking about me joining the RFA, aren't you?

Jaehee: You agreed to join the RFA and got everyone's hopes up...  
and then you rarely log on to chat with us.

Minah: ?????????????

Yoosung has entered the chatroom.

Jaehee: Yoosung! You're safe.

Yoosung: Ya.  
I was at my neighbor's because my Internet was cut...  
Zen called me. What's going on?

Minah: You TOLD me that I'm involved whether I like it or not!  
You TOLD me that if I didn't cooperate, you could threaten me with trespassing.

Jaehee: Minah, please calm down.

Yoosung: Minah, what's wrong?  


Jaehee: Minah has become upset after I pointed out her frequent absence in the chatroom.

Minah: I never asked for any of this!!  
I never asked to be your party coordinator.  
I never asked to have all of this responsibility.

Yoosung: Minah... we're sorry.  
  
Please calm down.

Jaehee: I think you are overreacting..

Zen has entered the chatroom.  
707 has entered the chatroom.

Zen: Jaehee!  
I came to check if Yoosung showed up here yet. What's going on?

707: I think Minah's having a meltdown.  


Minah: It's so much pressure!  
You want me to choose your guests for a party I have no clue about!  
You want me to chat with you all the time,  
at ridiculous times!  
You want me to be bright, funny, kind, and cute.  
Do any of you know the first thing about me??

707: Well,

Minah: Something that I said, not what you searched behind my back!!

707: Oops 

Yoosung:   
I guess we have been talking too much about ourselves...

Zen: Yoosung's right. Minah's the one being kind enough to help us, and we haven't cared about her once.

Jaehee: We have been waiting for her to gain our trust.

Zen: That's no excuse to not be kind to her.  
Minah, listen,  
The party date hasn't even been set yet. Nothing has been set yet.  
I think you can  
  
❀ ❀ ❀ take it easy for a while. ❀ ❀ ❀  
  
Don't worry about the party yet. Just come spend time with us until you're comfortable.

Minah: ...

Yoosung: That's a good idea.  
  
I think we should all be friends with Minah first, and get to know her  
before we ask so much from her.

Jaehee: I still think she needs to gain our trust and remember her responsibility here.

707: I'll talk to V.  
When he hears what happened to Minah... he'll understand.  
And he'll agree that Minah's safety and stability should come first.

Jaehee: ...

Zen: I think you should rest for a bit, Minah.  
Come on,  
I'll call you in a second.  


Zen has left the chatroom.

Minah:Thank you.

Minah has left the chatroom.  
707 has left the chatroom.

Jaehee: I will say this.  
While I wholeheartedly hope that Minah feels better...  
We still have no guarantee that she is trustworthy or dependable.

Jaehee has left the chatroom.

Yoosung: Jaehee... don't be like that.  
  
Minah...  
I believe you're good.  
I just know it!

Yoosung has left the chatroom.

 

 


	2. RFA & Minah Cho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minah decides to open up a little bit more to the RFA and hands out six questions for them to get to know her better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 5 is 100% complete.**  
>  This work is best read with the workskin on.

#### [10:33]

Minah rolled over to her side to face the window, which was now bright and sunny. It was past 10 in the morning and she had gotten no sleep since the chatroom fight a few hours ago.

She stacked a pillow on her face, reliving the conversation. Jaehee had been just a tad bit hostile and it triggered her almost right away. Ever since the terrifying plot twist of being led into a stranger's apartment, entering a supposedly secret chatroom, and being declared the new "coordinator" of some private organization full of even more strangers... well, it was all obviously overwhelming.

There wasn't a single day that she didn't suffer a panic attack. Her heart rate rose just thinking about the past four days. The organization members, who were mostly boys, were very friendly and sweet, and she couldn't help but feel they all just wanted something from her. Wanted her to be some image they had in their heads.

Minah did her best to engage, she really did. That's what she moved here for, wasn't it? A fresh start, an opportunity to be better and live better. The small spiritual part of her believed for a minute that this was the god-given second chance at life that she'd asked for, delivered in the form of five to six strangers.

As early as the first day, though, they were already projecting so heavily onto her.

Zen, the indie actor, immediately declared his distaste for all the other boys and his relief now that Minah was here, not-so-subtly adding that he hadn't had a girlfriend in five years. The college student Yoosung was quick to try to beat him to it: he had never been in a relationship ever.

Jumin Han appeared to flounce his corporate wealth around and stress out poor Jaehee, who was apparently his executive assistant. The latter was the only woman in the group and the only one who didn't impose so much on Minah. But she was also the least friendly.

The organization leader, whom they called V, was even less active than Minah. And finally, there was Seven, sometimes known as Luciel.

The other members talked about his hectic work life as a hacker, balanced with being practically right hand to V. He created all of RFA's security systems and was now tracking down the Unknown person that brought Minah to RFA. He was the only one who really asked her how she was when he called, and when she had her meltdown this morning, he immediately offered to call V so she could relax.

Her guess was... this Seven guy wasn't new to guilt, or protecting people.

He was the only one who didn't ask much of her, except that she not reject his jokes as hard as the others did. She did genuinely find him funny, though, and even found some amusement in how poorly they tolerated him. It made her feel less... alien. Unfortunately, he logged on the least after V and Minah, which meant she had to fend for herself with the others.

After Zen and Jumin bickered for the nth time, throwing Minah's name around like some kind of shield or trophy, she found herself unable to handle much more. She logged on less and less and focused instead on the equally weird party guests who were now emailing her.

And then this morning happened.

Viewing the last chatroom that occurred without her, Minah could see that she was still their topic of discussion. Seriously, they had to know she would see this, right? Just like she could see the past four days' chat archives even if she didn't participate. She read all of Jaehee's doubts, Yoosung's comparisons between her and his cousin Rika, Zen's flirty comments, Jumin's presumptions. But they went on saying everything they thought.

Zen had started up the chat at 9:33 a.m., wondering if Minah was feeling better. "Minah's a good person," he said to no one in particular. "I just... I feel it in my heart."

"You mean you choose to believe it," Jumin had answered, entering the chatroom without a hello. "Because you are attracted to her, you want to believe that she is pure."

 _He's not illogical_ , Minah thought, _but it's still weird to say that._

"Don't tell me," Zen had messaged, "you doubt Minah too?"

"I did not say that. In fact, if V says there is nothing suspicious about her, I trust him. However," he had continued, "her not being suspicious does not equal her being good."

"What arrogant talk is this?" Zen had said, sending in an angry, animated emoji of himself.

"I believe she is not a bad person because there was no evidence found of it. But you believe she is a good person even if there is no evidence found of it either."

"I don't need evidence! Look at her messages so far. No one can talk that way and not be good."

"I think you are being delusional."

"I think you are being an asshole!"

"Nonetheless, I do not have time for your theatrics. I must go, but think about what I said. And consider why you think the way you do about Minah."

"I don't need to consider your advice," Zen had said, but not before Jumin left the chatroom. Zen had fumed to himself for a few moments, cursing Jumin on his own before calming down enough to leave Minah an apology for what Jumin had said.

 _Ah, so they did know I'd read this later_ , Minah thought.

"That jerk, I can't believe he got into my head," Zen had continued. "But now, I can't help but wonder... Who is Minah Cho?" And he had left the chatroom.

Minah stared at those last words from Zen a little longer. It was a good and valid question. One she was still trying to answer for herself. She wandered over to the bedroom mirror and studied herself anxiously: thin, flat hair, dyed ash brown but black roots already showing. Narrow hazel-grey eyes framed by round, vintage glasses. Flat nose, thin lips, and zero jawline or cheekbones.

Ugh, she hated the sight of herself sometimes. Unfortunately, that's who she was and she had to live with it.

 _Although that means_ , she realized, _that RFA has to live with it too - if they so badly want me in their lives._

In a fleeting moment of courage, or recklessness rather, she swiped her cellphone from the bed. After nervously patting her fringe down and repositioning the oversized mauve jersey she wore at home, she angled herself in front of the window's light. She posed with a soft smirk and a finger on her lips, snapped a selfie... and sent it to the messenger.

"Hello, everyone," she typed quickly, her heart beating faster with every word. "Since you asked... this is Minah Cho. I'll get to know you soon, then?"

She left the chatroom quickly and buried her face back into her pillows. That was enough exposure for one day. Thank God it was Sunday and she didn't need to be seen anywhere.

 

 

#### [12:10]

Zen was the first to call, naturally.

"Babe, it's me!" he said, the same way he started all of their phone conversations ever, from day one. Minah had gone into a mild shock the first time he'd said that. He'd asked if she was thinking of him before he called, and teased that he was thinking of her too.

"Are we meant to be?" she had stammered, feeling stupid as soon as she said it. But he'd laughed good-naturedly and said that was exactly right, making her feel better.

If it weren't for this constant flirtation, Minah would have rolled her eyes at his timing. A girl sends a selfie and she's on his dial screen only two hours later? Too plain.

But she had to admit: he had been consistently over-friendly for days before he knew what she looked like. His infatuation may be shallow, anchored on nothing but the confirmation that she was a girl and that she _seemed_ nice, but at least it wasn't based on appearances. What was the worst case scenario, anyway? That he was just naturally a sweetheart, that he poured his affection indiscriminately in all directions, and that she happened to receive some of it sometimes?

"Did you wait long?" he continued. "Sorry to make you miss my voice. You can hear it all you want now."

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who keeps looking for my voice," Minah teased.

"Ow," said Zen, howling dramatically. "Should I hang up now? I only wanted to share good news with my sweetie!"

"Well, don't keep me waiting! What is it?"

"I got a new role!" he whooped. "So excited! Are you excited for me?"

Minah rolled her eyes at the self-absorbed question, but did genuinely feel happy for him. "Congratulations, Zenny!"

"Z-Zenny?" he whispered. "And you congratulated me... Ahhh, sorry. I almost spaced out. Your voice is so good, I want to listen to it all the time."

She laughed and he gasped even more at the sound. This is what she was talking about. Zen's flirtation was theatrical, for sure, but it was light-hearted and genuine. It steadied her heart and kept the long-lost sound and taste of laughter returning to her mouth, repeatedly. She found it hard to complain.

"Have you told the others yet? I'm sure Jaehee will be excited for you too!" she said, recalling that Jaehee was a fan.

"Good idea! My babe's a genius. I can tell you all the details in one go in the chatroom. I'll see you in the messenger, then!" he said and hung up.

Smiling despite herself, Minah steadied her breathing and logged onto the messenger, where Yoosung and Zen were already talking.

"I'll be in a really big production," Zen was saying, "with a famous celebrity that acts on TV! If I do well on this one, I might be able to break into TV acting. The actress is apparently a really popular singer named Echo Girl?"

"OMG!" Yoosung said, shaking the chatroom screen. "Echo Girl! Oh my god, congrats, Zen!! Seriously."

"Are you a fan of this Echo Girl, Yoosung?" Minah asked.

"How can you two not know how famous she is? Any song she releases hits number one on the charts! Zen, you have to get me her autograph."

"How about Zen's autograph, Yoosung?" Minah said supportively.

"That's right!" Zen enthused. "Hearing Minah say that makes me so excited, I feel like doing backflips right now."

"Anyway, this is really good news," Yoosung continued. "I hope everything works out for you, Zen."

"Thanks! And the script is pretty good too, I've already read it. I'm so happy today. Am I finally being recognized for my hard work?"

"I hope so!" Minah replied. "Good luck with rehearsals, Zen! You're probably going to be so busy now."

"I'll make sure to still message you every day." Minah grinned at the winking emoji he sent, his voice-over calling her _Baaabe~_ once again. "When you cheer for me, I feel like I can do anything. You'll come watch my show, won't you? I can get you tickets!"

"Of course!"

"Are you a fan of musicals, Minah?" Yoosung asked.

She blanked for a second. After four days of the RFA members imposing their lives on her, they finally asked her a question about herself and it caught her off guard. Was it the selfie or the meltdown that did it for them?

"I don't get to watch a lot of them," she admitted, "but I like the few ones I've seen! Thank you for asking, by the way. You're very sweet, Yoosung."

He replied with his blushing emoji, which was her favorite of his set. It suited him, boyish innocence and all. "Of course! I still feel bad that we don't know much about you. Imagine how close we might be by now if we'd just asked about you?"

"That's true," Zen agreed. "And hearing you say you like musicals makes me more curious about you."

"Well," she typed shyly. "I did send my picture this morning because I wanted you to know more about me and start to trust me. How about this: I'll give everyone in RFA a total of six questions you can ask me, and I'll answer."

"Why six?" Yoosung asked with a confused emoji.

"Is that your first question?"

"No!" Zen messaged in bold emphasis. "I want to know... what was your first impression of me?"

"We are not wasting a question on that!" Yoosung protested.

"Hahaha, think it through. The six questions expire at midnight sharp."

"I have a good one! Minah: do you prefer musicals or video games?"

"That is a good one! Let's see... Well, I do enjoy both, but I had very limited access to the both of them too. I would have to say musicals, or plays in general, because it's easier for me to appreciate the writing there and I had a lot of friends who were actors."

"Oh, so you're used to actors already?" Zen sent a sad emoji with his message. "I must not be that special to you, then."

"Aww, don't be sad, lovely Zen," she said, knowing that her nicknames made him feel good. The happy emoji he replied with proved her right. "You're the most famous actor I've ever met!"

"And the most handsome, right?"

"Is that your second question?"

"No, Zen, stop it!" Yoosung scolded.

Minah laughed aloud. After remembering that they were in a chat, she typed her laughter into the messenger too. She caught herself wondering why she was so fearful of the chatroom before. This was fun, especially when their last interaction had been her meltdown.

"I think, since musicals won the first round, I should get to ask the second question," Yoosung argued.

"That makes no sense," Zen said, but Yoosung proceeded anyway:

"What kind of video games do you play?"

"Hmmm... The reason popular video games weren't so accessible to me was because I couldn't really afford the best gadgets," Minah said. She realized she was sharing more than she really needed to answer the question, but she pushed on. Perhaps she needed to take after these guys and just... talk about herself more. "So I played most apps on my phone... I liked visual novels and character simulators a lot. Of the bigger games and consoles, I didn't play multiplayer a lot. I liked solo RPG games, particularly fantasy! But as long as they were beautiful, had nice stories, and lovable characters, I was sold."

"Wow, I didn't take you for a gamer," Zen said with awe. "And you made games sound really exciting and not just a waste of time."

"Video games are good!" said Yoosung. "They're an art all on their own."

"LOLOL isn't really a great example of art. None of the things Minah said apply to your game. It doesn't even have a story!"

"I want to prove you wrong, but... I have to go to class. Minah, don't let him waste the other four questions without me, okay?"

"I'll try to only answer questions when there are at least two people in the messenger," Minah promised before Yoosung left the chatroom.

"I have to meet my director too," said Zen. "But Minah... Finally knowing how you look, and getting to know you a little better today..."

Minah swallowed, bracing herself to read that she was nothing at all like what he imagined her to be and that he was disappointed.

"It's only made me want to be closer to you," he said, finishing off with a flirty wink before he signed out.

Minah grinned. She wished she had her own set of emojis so she could express herself in the messenger. Who made those? Seven? Perhaps when he's no longer busy, and when she's fully settled in the organization, he'd make her a set?

She was surprised to catch these thoughts in her mind. Did it mean that she was planning on being here a while? Was this foreign, warm feeling in her chest something that she could have... again and again?

 

 

#### [16:19]

"Perhaps we should ask an equal footing question similar to Yoosung's," was Jaehee's take on the six questions. "Do you prefer coffee or wine?"

"That question is too plain and doesn't reveal anything," Jumin said dully. "Minah, if you could build your own company, which of these two would you choose: an unoriginal coffee shop that already has so many competitors, or a unique luxury brand of cat food?"

Jaehee could only reply with her impatient emoji.

Minah wondered how she'd ever be able to hold back her laughter if she ever spent time with RFA in person. The way the members treated each other was so direct. If you viewed it as jest, which she tried to do, then it could be really funny. But if they turned out to be serious... she had to wonder why they kept spending time together without a cause to bind them. It _had_ been over a year since their last party, they said so themselves.

She decided to be the voice of diplomacy. "I think coffee shops are cool no matter how many of them there already are. However, I could actually be creative and combine the two ideas. For this hypothetical question, do I have limitless capital?"

"Money is no object," Jumin said.

"Oh, great! Then, here's what I would do." Minah's mind began to race with ideas, another ghost of a feeling she didn't realize she missed. She felt a rush that sent her fingers flying boldly across her screen's keyboard. "I would want a cat-themed coffee shop, but there are some special things about it. First, the coffee shop has cats as part of its hired staff, but guests are welcome to bring their own cats as well. Second, I want to invent a kind of coffee that cats can drink, so that humans and furbabies alike can enjoy beverages at the coffee shop."

"Furbabies is a very strange term," Jumin commented, but Minah ignored him.

"And lastly... the cats in the shop are actually stray or rescue cats. So they can be adopted if they like, but they also have a home, a job, and playmates even if they just stay with the coffee shop."

"Like an entire town for cats, with homes and jobs... That is actually a very good idea."

"I am very regretful to say this," said Jaehee, "but I agree."

"Why would you be regretful? Minah's ideas are genius. Please take notes, Assistant Kang."

"This is why I was regretful..."

"Let me save you right there, Jaehee!" Minah jumped in. "Since the three of us are witnesses to this conversation, then we all know that the business idea came from me."

"You mean to say... Oh."

"Jumin, you cannot put up this business without my permission. If you do, Jaehee and I will have evidence that you stole it from me."

Jaehee could only reply with her impressed emoji, while Jumin did not reply for a few seconds. Minah started to panic; she was only trying to continue the cheerful bravery she had from the last chatroom by teasing... but perhaps she got her audience wrong this time? She did not need to draw the ire of one of the most important executives in the country right now.

She hurriedly typed in a lame wink, hoping to cushion the tone of her delivery.

"Assistant Kang..." he said finally. "Is this true?"

"I might be slightly biased but it sounds correct so far, Mr. Han," Jaehee answered, obviously chipper that the new business idea would not be added to her already rising to-do list.

"Then, Minah, it seems you have both the creativity and the instinct for business. Let me know if you find yourself in need of... limitless capital for your cat cafe." He blessed her with a rare sighting of the happy Jumin emoji. She released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Han. But I have to answer Jaehee's question, too. Coffee is for mornings and wine is for evenings, obviously. So both!"

"What a curious young woman," Jumin mused. "I wish I could ask more questions, but I must leave to do some work."

"I have to go too. But I'll be back to collect your last two questions, RFA!"

With a goodbye from the two, Minah signed out of the messenger, exhaled loudly and began massaging her hands. Her moods really were hard to predict or manage, and she didn't want to curse the members with her second meltdown in twenty-four hours. Seven might unceremoniously disconnect her from the messenger himself, just to be done with her.

And suddenly, there it was: the feeling of static. It was in her palms first. Then it was like white noise in her chest, and her skin everywhere began to feel coated in something. _Oh no. No, no, no no, but nothing's wrong, I did everything right!_

The air around her looked thick, the light rays warping like they did in plaster.

She felt like she was watching it for hours, like she was trapped in a terrified state.

The apartment looked like the apartment, but... a little to the left?

_That doesn't make sense...!_

She let herself unroll onto the bed, her hands still grasping at each other. The feeling distributed itself across her body, slowly. The initial panic in her chest subsided. All she felt now was numbness. Stillness without peace, like the aftermath of a national disaster... or a civil war in her own bones. Her hands absentmindedly reached for her phone and seemed to tap something... Or call someone...? She wasn't sure. Exhaustion dipped itself into her and her mind afforded her one last thought: _The cats should be... therapy animals._

She was asleep in a minute, with her phone in her ear and a distant sound of someone whispering.

 

 

 

#### [23:04]

Minah woke up to a slew of text messages from RFA, ranging from "Have you had dinner?" to the usual tidbits about their day as it happened to them. All except for Seven's message, which simply said, "I thought you were a dog person! Maybe I can program robo-dog to talk..."

Which made zero sense to her. Was he referring to the last chatroom? She'd described a cat-themed coffee shop to appease Jumin, that was all. And what's a robo-dog?

She hadn't decided on a response yet when Yoosung's RFA icon filled up her screen with an incoming call.

"Minah, it's me! Have you eaten?"

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, wondering how any of them would react if she said "No" for once. Any one of them would lecture her at once, probably. The real question was who among them would trace down the apartment's secret address just to force-feed her.

"Hello? Minah, are you there?"

"Yes! Yeah, I... I mean, no, I haven't eaten."

"It isn't good to skip meals!" he said at once. "I may be a college student who lives by myself, but I..." His voice faded out as Minah's groggy mind wandered again. Yoosung was the funniest member to receive a scolding from. Seven had repeatedly joked about him being scary when he exploded, but that was just Seven making fun of his innocence... right?

"But I'm sure you must have been so busy," Yoosung was saying, "so you simply forgot. What did you do today?"

She looked around the apartment for an excuse or lie until her sight settled on the laptop next to her on the bed. "I was... writing."

"Writing? You're a writer? Wow! You must be really good, that's why you talk so well in the chatroom. So both Jaehee and Zen were right. What do you write?"

"I write abou-- wait, what do you mean Jaehee and Zen were right?"

"Wow, you must have really been in the zone, so you haven't been in the chatroom. We were all deciding on the last two questions we want to ask you before midnight! I guess we didn't get to decide on anything because Jumin and Zen were fighting again... Anyway, if you're curious you should read the chatroom! We tried to figure out some things on our own so that we wouldn't have to use the questions on that information."

She processed his words for a second. The seriousness and detail with which they were discussing her and how best to get to know her. Maybe the RFA members were all children who hyperfixated on anything packaged as a game to beat. "Yoosung... You guys know that even if you ask me more than six questions, I will still answer them, right? You know I'm not a jerk, right?"

"Oh... I guess I knew that a little. But since you were so nice to start the game with us, I wanted to play along! And I couldn't stop thinking about it too because I really, really think there was a reason you chose six."

"You should tell the others that can be your last question."

"Oh! That's a really good idea!" he chirped. "I'll tell them in a minute. See you in the messenger?"

Minah logged on to read the past chat conversation, just around an hour ago.

Zen has entered the chatroom.  
Jaehee has entered the chatroom.

Zen: What a boring jerk Jumin is.  
I didn't know robots could be so annoying!  
Making Jaehee's questions about himself.

Jaehee:  
  
It can't be helped... but I was very touched that Minah answered both of our questions no matter how similar they were.

Yoosung has entered the chatroom.

Zen: Oh, it's Yoosung!

Yoosung: Hello!  
Anyway, it wasn't just that Minah answered both of your questions.  
She was really nice and funny about it too.

Zen: ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
♡ She is such a cute lady! ♡  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Jaehee: It's true that she could have answered the question quite plainly,  
if she were just being polite to me.  
But I notice she's very thoughtful and meaningful with her responses.

Jumin has entered the chatroom.

Jumin: I feel that Minah is an intelligent woman.  
Intelligent people cannot help but speak their mind fully, and always provide new information.  
I have meetings with plenty of people who are successful, but  
not very well-spoken.  
I imagine Minah would be excellent to do business with.

Yoosung: I bet her teachers and her bosses love her.

Jumin: Hmmm..

Jaehee: Oh, dear.

Yoosung: Oh dear what?

Zen: Yeah, oh dear what?  
Oh.  
Jumin isn't thinking...

Jumin: I wonder if Minah is looking for a new employer.

Jaehee:

Zen:

Yoosung: 

Jaehee: I should have foreseen this from the last conversation where we talked about business ideas...

Zen: No way Minah would want to work for you!  
I don't know what her line of work is...  
But I hope it's something that will never involve you!

Jumin: I would not be against creating a new position for her in one of my companies.

Jaehee:... 

Yoosung: I wonder what it is, though.  
She seems like a caring person, don't you think?  
She could be a nurse, or a vet!

Zen: She's so cute and pretty.  
She's probably a host,  
although I would have seen her host at some point if she were.  
But definitely something performance related?

Jaehee: I admit she's very colorful.  
But she can also be quite moody and sensitive.  
I would assume she is a creative of some kind .

Zen: Yeah!!  
Maybe she doesn't appear on shows.  
Maybe she's a writer for them?

Yoosung: Hey, why don't we just use one of the questions to ask her?

707 has entered the chatroom.

707: NO.  
I haven't  
even  
asked her anything  


Jaehee: ...  
I thought you'd need the questions the least, Luciel.  
You can hack into her background, after all.

707: Oh

Zen: THAT'S RIGHT.  
You probably knew how Minah looked before we did.  
You probably know her job and where she works.

707: There's no evidence of any of that.

Yoosung: I agree with Jaehee, Seven.  
You don't need to ask Minah anything  
because you can find out anything you want  
without asking.  
You should leave the two questions to us

707:   
I've been so busy  
and stressed  
trying to find the damn hacker  
worrying that Iris is danger  
but also doing agency work  
I don't actually have TIME  
to do a proper background check on Minah  
even if I wanted to.  
AND THERE'S NO EVIDENCE THAT I WANT TO

Jumin: That is irrelevant  
Regardless if it's today, tomorrow or the next week.  
You have access to any information about Minah  
and the rest of us only have these few questions.

Yoosung: Well, technically Jumin has Jaehee.

Jaehee: Don't remind him.

Jumin: Hmm, good point.  
Assistant Kang, find out what Minah's work is. And report to me everything you know about it  
especially her current employer.

Jumin has left the chatroom.

Zen:

Yoosung: Maybe you don't need to do it, Jaehee.

Jaehee: It is unfortunately part of my job.

Yoosung: On the bright side...  
We don't have to ask her job because Jaehee is already assigned to find it herself.

Jaehee:

  
They said goodbye and signed out soon after, leaving Minah amused. It was close to midnight and they still hadn't agreed on their two questions. As she wondered how to tease them on this or use it to her advantage somehow, the messenger alerted her that Seven had opened a new chatroom.

#### [23:29]

"Minah... You're here," was how the hacker began. She felt at once, somehow, that bad news was about to follow.

"Heya, God Seven! What's wrong?"

He replied with a crying Seven emoji. "You're so nice," he said. "It makes me feel worse about this."

Her mind flashed at once, a dozen options for what he might be about to say next. That she was being kicked out of RFA. That Seven had found some criminal background she didn't know about??? Maybe someone filed a complaint about her and wanted her gone. Or was it...

"...something about the hacker?"

"Omg! You're good!!"

"Did you find something about them? Is it bad?"

"I didn't find anything about them, but the news is worse..... I think they've hacked into the messenger and are attacking RFA."

"Hacked into the messenger? But how? I thought you said you made this algorithm yourself and was indecipherable to anyone else."

"Wow... You're the only one who pays attention when I talk about those things. Seriously, you're too nice to me... But yes, that's right. I don't know how they did it, but something's been wrong with the server for about a day now. At first, I thought it was just a bug, but it seems to be getting worse, like someone has infiltrated the system?"

"So someone's watching the messenger? Our conversations?" Her mind raced. And she'd been talking about herself more and more the past day. Did she reveal too much? Her thoughts were getting so jumbled she couldn't be sure.

"No, the chat archives look untouched. But there are some traces of entry in the member records."

"The member records are stored in the messenger's server? What are in there?"

"Basic info, everyone's name, email, number, and home address... Since the server is private and secured by me, I thought it was the safest place to keep them! But I was wrong... I'm so sorry, everyone," he said, flooding the screen with alternating crying and depressed emojis.

"Wait," she couldn't resist asking, "is my information there?"

"Only what you've given us, I swear! Your name, the email you used to register on the messenger, and your number. Your home address isn't here. However..."

"...However, the address of the apartment is," she finished.

"I'm so sorry, Minah!!" he repeated.

The heat in her chest was rising to her ears. She took several deep breaths to calm down, trying to focus on the guilt that Seven was obviously experiencing. "Seven... I know you did your best with the security and I know you're also trying your absolute best now, but I have to ask. Are we in danger?"

"I... I don't know for sure. I don't have any proof of whether the information was even copied or what it might be used for. But the fact that we were hacked in the first place... I don't think that means we're safe either."

"Let's think straight," Minah typed, more for herself than for Seven. "Is there any way to keep everyone safe? Amp up our physical security?"

"Oh!!" he said quickly. "You're right! Maybe Jumin can send us all bodyguards. I'll call him to ask. Or should I call Jaehee, since he'll make her do it anyway?" He started rambling a few more frantic ideas to himself, that Minah's concerned instincts took over her panic.

"Seven... I can't believe I'm saying this, because it's very obviously an emergency and I should honestly be worrying, too... hahaha. But maybe you should call them first thing in the morning instead? Or let's just leave them a message in the chatroom? It's almost midnight and they must be sleeping. You said anyway there's no proof we'll actually be attacked..."

She could not believe she just suggested that. Seriously? Their ultra-secure server was hacked and their member information might have been stolen? And she wanted to deal with it in the morning??? _What the hell, Minah?_ she thought, only to be answered by another stream of crying Seven emojis.

"I won't be able to focus!! I won't be able to sleep either... This is all my fault, I'm sorry I couldn't keep everyone safe..!"

"It's just a few hours," she found herself saying. "Jumin and Jaehee will see this first thing in the morning and handle it right away, I know they will. Jumin's extremely generous, and Jaehee is very resourceful. They'll take care of it, Seven, don't be so hard on yourself."

"You really shouldn't be so nice to me, Minah... it's not good. I'm dangerous. At first, I thought I could at least keep everyone else safe... And now I can't even trace that damned hacker!"

"Hey," she typed, an idea entering her mind. "Do you want something to distract you and cheer you up?"

"Omg, is it Elly? Did you get Elly for me? Did you get me my own Elly?!"

"Err, no. But duly noted on what to get you for Christmas, or something. No, I wanted to say... you haven't asked me any questions. It's also almost midnight, and you're the only one here."

"Oh... Oh! Minah Cho's Six Questions Game! Do I deserve the privilege of getting two questions all to myself? Even after I've let you down and shown you how pathetic I am?"

"You're not pathetic, you haven't let anyone down, and if you don't ask two questions before midnight then I don't think anyone else will, so you might as well."

"It must be my lucky day! No... luck was never really something I had in my life, ever. It has to be something else. Oh, you must be an angel!" he replied appreciatively, sending the last message in a frame of pink hearts.

"You have fifteen minutes, lucky number."

"Since I don't want to be selfish, then here's what I want to ask... Who is Minah Cho?"

"Wow, God Seven, getting profound real quick. Man, I wish I could also ask who 707 is."

"Maybe I'll play Seven's Seven Questions Game next time! ...Nah, you really shouldn't ask questions about hackers. We're like the cockroaches of the Internet, you know. Never get close to a hacker. And hey, don't distract me from the question!!"

"Oh, right! Well, Minah Cho, she's... I'm..." Minah paused. The cheery momentum from the day left her as she pondered the question. How to respond? Her job, like they had wanted to know earlier? But that didn't really answer who she was, did it? Her personality traits, maybe. But that felt a little lame and vague. Her dreams? Her past? Did any of those things define her?

Did she have to say them all before the question was considered answered?

Did she have to choose just one?

"It's like, I'm a program," she started. "A code or an algorithm that's still being written by God and isn't finished yet. We have no idea what I'm made for, when I'll be complete, or when all of these errors in my system will ever be fixed. But I... I like that even after all these years of bugs and glitches, the guy hasn't stopped trying to develop me. And that makes me think, maybe... just maybe... he hasn't given up because he has a really, really brilliant idea for me that will one day make me useful or worth his time."

Several seconds passed with no response, and Minah re-read what she'd written. Oh, god! How pretentious, she realized. He was about to make fun of her for trying to use computer terms, she was sure. He probably thought she was trying to impress him! She frantically considered looking for a "Sign Out" or even a "Delete Account" setting on the app at once.

"WOW!" he replied eventually, and said it again a few times more. "Wow, wow, wow! Minah. OMG! You're right, that did distract me and cheer me up. I think you get me... except I don't think I understand that kind of hope you just described. I feel like I have to be thankful that God even coded me in the first place, no matter the bugs I come with. Like not being able to protect my friends..."

"Quick, distract yourself again!"

"Right! Last question, with exactly two minutes to spare. Are you ready for this?!"

"Hit me!"

"Is Minah Cho happy?"

Minah smiled as Seven followed his question with a string of smug, smirking emojis. She barely even processed the question, more of relished in these few minutes before the hacker would remember his guilt again. She recalled thinking earlier in the day how only he seemed to express concern about her, whilst the others talked about themselves. Now she realized that wasn't accurate. 

Sure, everyone had missed the chance to ask Seven's first question, about who she was. Every shared life update, however, and every "Have you eaten?" were probably their own ways of asking Seven's second question, of whether she was happy. Or of ensuring that she was. She hadn't noticed that because she hadn't given them a fair chance--until today. It's only been a day, but so far? They hadn't made her regret it.

"I can't say for sure..." she replied, just as her screen's clock read 23:59. "But I think I will be soon."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that exactly," Seven replied, "but, Minah, you deserve to be happy... And safe. You truly do."

She was taken aback by his sudden seriousness, and decided to say so. "That's very sweet, Seven, and I don't know why you're suddenly saying that. But thank you."

"Oh... I should go to bed now. I'll wake up as early as I can to call Jumin. You should sleep too, Minah."

"I will. But Seven...?"

"Ya?"

"You deserve to be happy, too. You know that... don't you?"

"... Good night, Minah," he said, and logged off without waiting for a reply.


End file.
